


Don't Thank Me Yet

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets tangled up and Magnus makes innuendos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Thank Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt!

Alec doesn’t know how this happened. One moment, he was pursuing a Seelie running away from the impromptu fight that just broke out between his people and Alec’s – they’d been looking for the Seelies that betrayed them for Valentine for some time –  and the next, Alec somehow ended up tangled in vines summoned by said Seelie on the spot. 

As the Seelie escapes, Alec curses at the vines keeping him in place, the rope-like plants tightening their grip around his arms and torso, but just as the frustration starts turning into anger, he hears approaching footsteps and looks up. He draws a breath of relief as he sees Magnus hurry towards him, before the warlock stops dead and pulls back a little.

“What?” Alec says, sharply, a little embarrassed at being seen like this.

Magnus, meanhile, just stands there, tilting his head and eyeing him up and down as though trying make sense of what he’s seeing. His brow is slightly furrowed, fingers rubbing together thoughtfully.

“Well,” he eventually says. “Clearly I’ve been buying the wrong kind of underwear. You never told me this is what you’re into.”

He sounds a bit too gleeful for Alec’s taste, and Alec levels him with a glare.

“Very funny,” he says. “Can you help me out, please?”

Magnus hums in thought, slowly moving in closer.

“Maybe I don’t want to,” he says amusedly, and Alec groans.

“Magnus,” he starts, and Magnus laughs.

“Very well,” he says, smiling as he foregoes trying to untangle or attack the the mess, and instead just snaps his fingers. Within moments, Alec is blissfully free of the constraints around his body, and he exhales heavily.

“Thanks,” he says, still a little embarrassed, but Magnus’s genuine, albeit amused, smile helps. He leans up and kisses Alec on the mouth.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he says, slowly backing away. “I may just have been inspired.”

He turns around and heads back to the others with a sly grin, and while the suggestive comment makes a flush creep up Alec’s neck, Alec can’t help but smile as he follows.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
